transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Death to Blast Off
Polyhex Region(#5456Rnt) - Cybertron The seat of the Decepticon Empire is in Polyhex, and its influence is felt throughout the region that bears its name. With the front lines to the north at Magnaron, the further south one goes the stronger the Decepticon infrastructure and Seeker patrols get. Stanix, Fort Scyk, and even the ruins of Vilnacron serve as grim outposts, with Polyhex in the centre. To the east is the famed Crystal City, only slightly less oppressive than its neighbors. To the south are the imposing and dangerous Quartzite mountain range, providing natural defences. So yes, 'bots are rather pissed about things, as they have a lot to be angry about, but Blast Off is standing out as a very annoying threat, so he must be dealth with! <> barks Air Raid, coasting low across the relatively barren landscape. Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Blaster, give me... uh. Flight of the Bumblebee." Whereever Air Raid is, his Autobot rival Dogfight is not far away. And whenever a call goes out to wreck Blast OFf, Dogfight is usually first on the scene. <> the Grumman transmits. <> <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "What, no Ride of the Valkeries?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "That's fine too." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "I don't take actual requests. You tell me what's goin' down, then I pick the sound. Ja' feel?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Well we're gonna' pick a Combaticon out of the sky." <> The heavy, gunmetal grey hovercraft that is Imager, zooms slowly over the landscape to meet up with the others. Unfortunately she's quite slow, though her progress is smooth and near-luxurious. She rides up a hill, crests it, then comes down a bit fast into a patch of cyberbriars, which start scraping against her paint. "Ouch...oww...oww, stupid thorns..." The airjets on the hovercraft veer to one side, causing her to scrape against a jutted out point that seems to be there for JUST that purpose. So maybe it's not so luxurious <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Maybe just some pieces of him." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Guhhh... Lots of Autobot fliers goin' t' slag a certain someone. Also Imager is here." <> The heavy, gunmetal grey hovercraft that is Imager, zooms slowly over the landscape to meet up with the others. Unfortunately she's quite slow, though her progress is smooth and near-luxurious. She rides up a hill, crests it, then comes down a bit fast into a patch of cyberbriars, which start scraping against her paint. "Ouch...oww...oww, stupid thorns..." The airjets on the hovercraft veer to one side, causing her to scrape against a jutted out point that seems to be there for JUST that purpose. So maybe it's not so luxurious <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/4gDch1p4c_M <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Why do you want his butt!?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "...because it bothers you." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I dunno whether to be thrilled we'll have air superiority here or torqued that not one of you can lift me." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Uuuuuughhhhhh." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I wanna complete my collection, with his other wing" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ehh, Imager, how much ya' weigh." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Nice tunes." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I'm in accordance of weight with size 7 Autobots." Bell UH-1V Iroquois has probably been in jail. Yeah. That's where he's been gone. But the Autobots are out to kill Blast Off, and that sounds like a thing that Blades can die trying! <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hooboy." <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/FlItMpGYQTo With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I was gonna say I think Blades is th' only one of us with, y'know, any sort of adaptations to carry people given Raid and me are, y'know, jets?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "yeah yeah, just sayin that if like, Solstice were here, I could get transported." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I could probably haul Imager out if she was injured... maybe if she lost a leg or something." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "wait not Solstice...bah, too many names" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Ain't she the flying car? How can a car even fly..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "hey, I sorta fly...Hovercrafts" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "It clicks its wheels together and thinks of Neverland." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Yeah, see, that makes sense. But cars are... Shut up, Blades." <'Autobot'> Air Raid snorts! <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/9gF2UySGZAU <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "To note, we gotta' be in and out, we can't stay and y'know, paint his corpse or something cause we're kicking the hive here and they're gonna' be all over us." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Air Raid, is Dogfight your secret other brother?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "What!" Space Shuttle has absolutely no idea *what* these Autofools want, or what they were all babbling about on the *Cybertron* channel, but he does know one thing... they do not belong this close to Polyhex. So the CO of Aerospace has flown out to launch a "greeting party" for them. He radios any other Cons, <> The shuttle rockets closer to intercept the Autofools- and there are SO MANY nice targets among them, too! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Are you slagging me? I'm pre-war!" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Eh, he wishes." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Seriously though, make this quick!" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I don't know how Vector Sigma works. Vector Sigma could just decide, "Hmm, yes, I'm going to give Dogfight five younger brothers and not tell him."" Why would anyone venture this close to Polyhex that was not either a Decepticon or suicidal? There's so many sensors, scouts, and other such eyes watching the area that a turbofox stands a better chance running across a Decepticon firing range during live-fire exercises than a Bot should theoretically have of escaping here unnoticed. Especially when Buzzsaw is on patrol. His optics pick up the movement straight-away, and he's quick to circle and follow Blast Off overhead as the two parties move closer together to intercept one another. ... Make himself known or remain hidden... hmmm.... So many options. So many indeed. He keeps to the shadows; systems on stealth as he watches. For now. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Shut up Blades." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "'m going full burn. Raid, any fliers interfere, one of us gotta lure 'em off so we get a clear path to the shuttle, you agree?" Rumble deploys mainly out of curiosity. He'd heard something about an unruly mob of angry, vengeful Autobots, so...he wants to see that. But from a distance. Possibly up-close, but he wants to see how unruly they are before diving in. <'Autobot'> Imager says, "this...is a really stupid plan, guys." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Sounds good!" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Mmm-mm-mmmmm-mmm?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Imager, you want revenge?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "BLADES you can SPEAK it's just a figure of- argh." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "as long as I can make it back to my rehabilitation suite with his head, sure, but lemme break out the news flash that I ain't exactly fast, and most of these aftholes are jets." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'll keep an optic on ya'." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Solution: cunningly sneak down a manhole and escape via the sewers." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "please, you'll be the first one grounded, like always" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "JEEZ." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Blades, draw fire for us, we're th' important ones who can actually hit Blast Off." <'Autobot'> Blades breaks down laughing. <'Autobot'> Air Raid grumbles. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Pay attention!" With the ongoing tide of the war it was little surprise that the Autobots would keep trying to push their limits. But it would seem that destroying Soundwave's little pet project has made them cocky. Or this group was just excessively ignorant. Either way, trespassing so close to Polyhex could not be tolerated. Hardly the fastest flier here due to having to do so in robot mode, but the distinct red and orange on black colors of a Predacon is a bit behind the faster fliers as Razorclaw also comes up to investigate if this really is bravery, stupidity, or something else entirely. <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Sure, sure! I'll draw some fire... I want to see this... accuracy... of yours." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Y' think they call me a Triggerbot for no reason?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Anyone see the welcome wagon?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "maybe they're all out at Fort Scyk's ruins" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I see a few." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'm on the tiger." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "is...is that a plane term?" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'll engage the target, try to force him to the ground" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "It... Razorclaw!" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "razorclaw..." <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/HwSKkKrUzUk <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Fine, I'll bust him into scrap too. He deserves it" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "... Blaster, can you blast that over Cybertron?" F-15E Strike Eagle smiles inwardly when Blast Off comes out to play, but he's not alone. Leaving Dogfight to start the party, Raid veers off and dives towards the distant orange and red on the ground. He comes in low and fast, pulling a light shock wave along the ground behind him to rip up the jagged landscape for a bit of a distraction. <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/HwSKkKrUzUk Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Rumble with his Buzz the Tower Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle 's Buzz the Tower attack aimed for Bell UH-1V Iroquois backfires! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes himself with his Buzz the Tower Area attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois has directions to distract! Because the other Autobots doubt his aim. They can all just shove some pineapples up their afterburners, Blades feels. So, they're in the heart of Decepticon territory, and they're probably going to die, because Imager wants an unusual beverage container. Somewhere, Hot Spot is disapproving of what Blades is doing. He take sin most of the big names and pepeprs shots at them, calling, "Heeeey, look! Ant-droids! Must be a picnic!" <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "...What the slag is THAT?" Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Fearless. <'Cybertron'> Blaster says, "I call it: The Call of the Razzhole." Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Razorclaw with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Rumble with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Space Shuttle with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Is that DISTRACTING enough for you nozzleheads!?" Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Fearless. <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Okay, you're cool." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Air Raid, watch it with the friendly fire!" Heavy Hovercraft mager> hums softly as she follows the fliers in...into a great mistake. Polyhex territory. She actually broke off from an advanced scouting party to join this party, her oil boiling at the thought of taking out Enemy Number Two...because Blast Off is Number Two, Hurr hurr, that she doesn't even think twice about the complete lack of an escape plan she has. Everyone here is a jet or flier of some sort, and then there's the slow-moving, armored hovercraft. Still, she zooms along, her head clearing up, trying to process more logically here. There were only a few options, Take out all OpFor, or get going early under a screen of fliers. That was one advantage she enjoyed today, possible air superiority! It takes her longer to arrive at the fracas, even as her own villain was ID'd on site. Razorclaw... Laserfire streams through the sky, from multiple points above, and she was missing it. Always too slow... <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "FRAGGIN'-" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Heavy Hovercraft mager> has 'skipped' her action for this round. Grumman X-29 has his afterburners going full burn. The Triggerbot is not giving any concern about stealth or the large number of sensors he has undoutably set off. And why? Because he has a target and he sees him. <> the Triggerbot radios through, spinning upwards. Dogfight has one priority as far as he's concerned, and that's get Blast Off closer to the ground. With a -crunk-, Dogfight's wings flip over and twin lasers burst out attempting to pepper the shuttle while flying above it. <'Autobot'> Blades says, "If you want a piece of me, have the decency to make attempts on my life in private, behind the chemical shed." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "UGH!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "That was an accident." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Stay focused!" Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Triggerbot Funtime! (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Rumble gets strafed up one side and down the other, and it doesn't do much to slow him down -- it just serves to piss him off. The tiny terror pulls his laser-rifles off his back, and begins targeting Blades. "That all you GOT? Cause you SUCK!" He says a few other things, too, but they exceed the maturity rating of this game. Combat: Rumble strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Buzzsaw watches the spectacular display of arrogance and marksmanship, letting out a slow chuckle as he banks sharply to circle the fight, his optical sensors altering resolution to their maximum available. Uplinks are established with the other Cons in the sector, the condor tapping into their targeting systems to begin feeding telemetric data for their use, and to help in coordinating the assault. Though, Dogfight catches his attention first and foremost.... after all, it's fresh blood. There's a soft whirr as his optics bore in on their target, assessing the airborne bot for the typical nuanced weaknesses found in the other fliers. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Dogfight for weaknesses. A lot of airborn Autobots. Hmm. Prehaps there was more to this than just petty vengence on their part. Rabid dogs did tend to move in packs after all. There's a hulking form moving back in the distance, a familiar hovering tank, but for the moment the fliers swarming about was a more immeadiate threat. One Aerialbot flies too close to the ground and more than obvious enough for Razorclaw to twist out of the path in midair despite not being very fast flying. Multiple sparks flare across his form from the hits as the Protectobot's guns rattle away, dinging and denting but nothing significant yet. And the Triggerbot is the one to actually go after Blast Off. "Hmph. Such disorganized scattering. But no matter." The Predacon Commander pulls himself into a hover, followed by a clack-click as his shoulder cannons lock into place. "Such foolhearted bravery. Allow me to reward your ignorance." Both cannons retort as they fire their explosive gas rounds at the helicopter bad boy. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Okay, Imager, you wanna' take Tony Tiger?" Combat: Razorclaw strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Twin Concussion Blasters attack! <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "It seems Dogfight needs help." Space Shuttle approaches the Autobots, spotting two of his *favorites* (that's sarcasm, BTW) immediately- Air Raid and Dogfight. Raid manages to hit HIMSELF as much as his targets, causing the Combaticon shuttle to smirk inwardly- and consequently not pay enough attention as Blades comes soaring through thr air. Just as the Combaticon has the time to register "Protectobot!"- that Protectobot has launched an area attack that manages to hit the shuttle, causing some major damage along his fuselage. The shuttle wobbles, having to work hard to maintain control as sparks fly. "Gah!" Then Dogfight comes for him, but... that's not unexpected, after all. He manages to dodge out of the way just in time. <> He returns fire of his own.... Airlift has arrived. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Assisted Suicide attack! -7 <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Someday, Halo will earn her psychiatry degree." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "eh....." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "fine, right, but he's going to really love shredding my armor again." Airlift has left. Airlift heads back to OOC-Land. Deliverance has arrived. Bomb-Burst arrives from the Outskirts. Bomb-Burst has arrived. Bomb-Burst flies into the area. Deliverance's rotors kick in, lifting the Autobot off of the ground as his arms and legs fold up and the rotors swivel around into proper positions. F-15E Strike Eagle grumbles when his own shock wave fractures some of his armor. "Dammit!" Looks like Blades is taking some fire but BLADES CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. <> A sharp turn sends him skyward, back up towards Blast Off, and his missiles snap to attention. "Over this way ya' fat coil-pidgeon!" he chirps and slings a few of his sidewinders in the shuttle's direction. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Space Shuttle with his Sidewinder Missiles attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Bell UH-1V Iroquois takes a rather serious shot from Rumble. Soundwave must have designed Rumble for combat effectiveness at the expense of his intelligence, because Blades is definitely hurting, having trouble staying in the air. And then razorclaw's almost equally injurous shot knocks Blades out of the air and smack him into the side of a tower. Grimly hanging onto the side, Blades takes stock of himself. Apparently, he still needs to distract the Decepticons. Taking a moment to gather himself up, he takes another series of potshots. "Reward? Can I save up these points and buy a friendship bracelet later?" Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Rumble with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rumble's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Space Shuttle with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Space Shuttle 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Razorclaw with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Razorclaw's Accuracy! (Blinded) There's almost no sound to announce the arrival of Deliverance upon the scene, as the Autobot rescue medic zips in in quad-rotor form, skimming across the terrain near the deck, weaving in and out of obstacles. He's been monitoring the com traffic and knows that his group needs support, and even though he's a decidedly non-frontline-unit, with the heavy losses to triage units inflicted by vengeful decepticons during the assualt on Scyk, he pushes his rotor engines to maximum speed as he rushes towards the battlefield. He drifts around the edge of the battle, trying to get a feel for the situation and who is most in need of his assistance. Combat: Cyber-Rotor sets its defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Cyber-Rotor has 'skipped' its action for this round. Grumman X-29 is rocked by Blast Off's retalitory shot, though it doesn't do too much damage compared to Blast Off's regular assults. <> he transmits back. Not noticing Buzzsaw, Dogfight corkscrews and comes all too close to Blast Off, attempting to rake his bladed wings across the shuttle. < got this Air Raid, he got lucky!>> he transmits back to Air Raid. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Unhelpful Backscratcher attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Heavy Hovercraft mager> has her airfoils at maximum tilt and maximum power, it just takes a bit of time to finally reach the scene. For certain, Razorclaw has enough time to notice her, look up, fire at Blades, look back to her progressing closer, and then perhaps make a quick personal phone call. All the time, the hovercraft is just gunning for him the entire time. She whirrs on closer to Razorclaw, her large solar receptor angled forward as she approaches. "Hey, Cyberfur-for-brains, Don't feel left out! " She tilts her front two fans, causing the vehicle to swing about towards the Predacon commander, her momentum carrying her foreward in a vicious sideswipe, " because I want you slagged almost as much as Blast Off!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid whistles, "Who's got a really hurty gun? Or missile? Or anything?" Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> sets her defense level to Aggressive. <'Autobot'> Blades says, "You." Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> strikes Razorclaw with her A slow train named Payback pulls into the station... (Ram) attack! <'Autobot'> Air Raid sounds smug, "Welllll." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I got bombs but if anyone has anything hurtier than bombs..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Can't be too hurty, none of em are dropped yet" <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "Ahh..this is Deliverance. I am observing the confrontation from sector six eight one. If anyone is in need of triage or support, please, let me know.. Otherwise, I will attempt what I can to help.." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I got my blasters, but I gotta transform to do anything other than hit 'em in my flightpath" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "hah, yeah. Right, careful, we sorta...erm, wandered into Con country." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "gettin an exit planned for me, well that'd be nice" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "... Imager, y' got anything against me landin' on your alt mode and roasting everything in our path?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "not many mechs down here, but sure. Just stay off the solar collector, that's mah firin' beam." Airlift returns to IC reality. Airlift has arrived. Airlift drops Experimental Energy Cascade Weapon. Airlift has left. Airlift heads back to OOC-Land. NO MORE ATTACKS ON BLAST OFF NEXT ROUND <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'll clear y' a path" <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "Err..I have a dozer blade Imager..if you need me to clear a road.. I mean..I can try." Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Dozer blade! Cool." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Wait. You are a helicopter... with a dozer blade???" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "That sounds awesome" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Why don't *I* have a dozer blade? Waaaaah." <'Autobot'> Air Raid fails to stifle a laugh. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ah, ehm..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "We got him smokin' 'bots! Just watch the rest." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Yeah, he'll die of mechacarcinoma in a few millenia, when his smoking habit finally catches up to him." <'Autobot'> Air Raid chokes, "Bahaha!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'll help Imager get out. You got the last hit. Don't screw it up." Rumble suddenly can't see because he got his sensitive optics damaged by Blades' photon pistol. And this enrages the little cassettecon beyond all sensible measure. "I can't SEE!! I can't TARGET NOTHIN'!! That does it...you're gonna die!!" Flying more or less bling, Rumble launches himself at Blades' face, trying to bash it in with angrily flailing limbs. Combat: Rumble misses Blades with his Bedrock Shatter (Smash) attack! <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I ain't ever screwed nothin' up." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "eh...just keep pace with me, Deliverance. They'll not fight two Bots as easily as fight one." Buzzsaw turns his attention to Deliverance, making note of the strange arrival... Certainly something to investigate later. But, first things first. The battle's tide needs to turn, and he's quick to do it. Folding his wings in, the Condor inverts into a dive overhead the Autobot force, mortar cannons preparing to work themselves into overdrive to rain down hate and discontent on everyone wearing red to disrupt their momentum. << Get your acts together, fools. One target at a time until none remain. Shall I also show you how to clip their wings? Or can you figure that out for yourselves? >> Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... And down goes the Protectobot to hit the ground from the combination of Razorclaw and Rumble's attacks. Razorclaw follows, though under his own power. And drawing his sword as he does so, landing not far from where Blades crashed with an audible thump, Razorclaw grips it in both hands. Light reflects off both the blade and briefly illuminates his visor as the photon shots splatter against him, but the hunter shows little if the brightness affects him or not as he stalks his wounded prey But before he has a chance to bring blade to bare on blades Imager butts her fat butt in. Well it would be if she was in robot mode. The sideswipe staggers the Predacon back a few steps, enough to remind him that she is there. "Look who we have here." The sword makes an audible hum from the sonic resonance in the blade. "Welcome my dear. Come to watch helpless as more of your friends die?" Razorclaw turns and strikes not at her, but cleaves his humming blade towards the Protectobot instead. Let's see if the action torques her off as much as words have before... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Blades with his Death from above... SKREEEEE! Area attack! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Death from above... SKREEEEE! Area attack! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grumman X-29 with his Death from above... SKREEEEE! Area attack! Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blades with his Sonic Sword attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...Oh I guess I should've gotten this cleared. Hnnn-AAAAHHHHH!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Guh! Who slaggin' let someone so small get somethin' that hits that hard!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "The bird, THE BIRD! KILLIT!" Space Shuttle hits Dogfight, then Raid comes at him with an insult, <> He takes a hit, which rips yet again into his fusalage and sends him spinning downward. Unfortunately, it also sends him right into Blade's attack (again) further damaging the shuttle. "Gahhh!" Black smoke begins to curl up from his interior. Then Dogfight angles downward. Still struggling to gain control after the two successive shots, he can't quite get out of the way in time. Oh slag... "AAARGH!" Dogfight's blades slice into his fuselage AND part of his wing again, causing massive damage. The wing's not entirely cut off, but it's not going to easily support him in the air anymore. NOT THIS AGAIN. This new injury shatters any chance of gaining control he had, and the shuttle crashes right down into the ground, a black trail of smoke billowing behind him. There's a loud //THOOOM// as he makes impact, then transforms immediately, red warning lights going off on every sensor. The battered Combaticon sits there a moment, stunned, then attempts to get back on his feet... "What... the... *zkt*?" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Better to requisition forgiveness..." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'll requisition my blaster up this bird's aft!" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Hah..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Bird...is...is that more airplane talk?" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "No, it is the slaggin' yellow afthead who just SHOT ME." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You do that. Blast Off's down for the moment... Take care of the tiger." <'Autobot'> Spindrift says, "... Is that Laserbeak or Buzzsaw? I can never tell, they both look the same from underneath." The quad-rotor zips in towards Imager's position, pulling ahead of her as he drives the engines for all the speed he can manage. <> he calls out as he gets ahead of her. <> before he transforms again, the craft dropping in low and sprouting wheels as it shifts into a large Cybertronian-style all terrain vehicle with ambulance markings and a big dozer-blade on the front end. Then he goes to work pushing ahead of her, trying to clear a more open path, that dozer blade knocking debris and obstacles aside as he builds momentum. <> The cyber-rotor's turbines rotate outward as they pull in towards the expanding body of the craft, shifting into the all-terrain ambulance form. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Cybertronian All-Terrain Ambulance has 'skipped' its action for this round. <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "If he's doing more fighting than running away, it's probably Buzzsaw." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "DUDE that guy just turned into a bulldozerambulancething!" <'Autobot'> Spindrift says, "Ambuladozer?" Air Raid(#1730PlAC) A long sleek shadow of an F-15 jet fighter. Around sixty feet from the nose-cone and cockpit to tail - nose cone sweeping back to form the fuselage and tail and the broad triangluar wingspan sitting atop it. Painted black as coal the monotone colourscheme broken up only two thin white lines along the forward edges and tips of each wing. On his nosecone, just below his cockpit are three silhouettes in white (black won't show up on his paint!). One is the outline of an F-16 Falcon (Skydive), one is a snowmobile (Freezeout), one is a weird bug-like figure (Repugnus), and one is a chopper (Whirl). It's not all that impressive, seeing as they're all on his team. Carrying: Tracer Arrows Aerialbots(#8543TOV) Air Raid's Datapad(#672TIM) mech-sized surfboard(#8307TOn) Air Raid just looked at you. F-15E Strike Eagle screeeeams as Buzzsaw comes out of nowhere to divebomb the crap out of him and Dogfight. "WHAT THE CRAP!" The cannon lights up his wing and he jerks to fly inverted in a feeble attempt at avoiding more shots, but it only peppers his underside instead. Buzzsaw has effectively drawn aggro. Raid's gatling cannons start to spin. "You picked the wrong day Buzzsaw..." Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Buzzsaw with his BBBBRAATTATATATAA attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Grumman X-29 swoops up after his attack, almost going for another assult against Blast Off as he is starts to fall. But then a hit from Buzzsaw tears into the Grumman, causing smoke to come from him. <> Dogfight radios down to Imager as he transforms in mid air. While aiming to land on a safe part of Imager's alt mode, Dogfight twists in mid air and points both of his blasters at Razorclaw. He's going to get an opening for them to get through, and it just so happens there's a bit of a lion in the way... Heavy Hovercraft mager> buckles and folds up, standing in motion, already lumbering towards Razorclaw. She clenches her fist, as her other hand draws her huge tower shield from her back. "Okay, Tigger. Imma only say this once." She gestures with a vicious point as she continues her inevitable path forward, "Leave that sorta-Autobot alone!" She just about has to stand OVER Blades, at least for the moment, to ensure she's in the line of fire. The Femme hefts her large shield, angling it just so to be able to use the edge as a weapon. "Yeah sure, you've sent me packin', but this time you're the only big dog in the yard, and that means..." The self-proclaimed 'Infatiguable One' draws back a large fist, and buries it right into Razorclaw's gut. She brings the shield straight forward, towards Razorclaw's chin, "You're outgunned!" The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Combat: Dogfight strikes Razorclaw with his Turning up the Heat! attack! -2 Combat: Imager strikes Razorclaw with her Stars And Stripes! attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "An interesting term.." Blades manages to avoid Rumble's bling by falling off the tower and getting himself mortared by Buzzsaw and run through by Razorclaw. Now on the ground, Blades staggers. His photon pistol is dropped and lost underfoot. He's hobbling. His servos feel weak from energon loss. The Protectobot brings up one hand and curls the fingers back towards himself, and he reaches behind and draws a blade off his back. Then he tries to ram it down Razorclaw's gullet. "Eat this." Combat: Blades strikes Razorclaw with his Rotor Blade attack! <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Not to worry anyone, but I'm not gonna hold out much longer. I'll keep distracting as long as I can, but know you're running out of time." <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "Blades, rendezvous with me at position two two eight nine, I am more than capable of rendering field aid" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Whoa, you have a dozer blade AND you can repair people? Ugh. Why are you so perfect!?" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Ain't th' place for romance, Blades." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I'm with ya, Blades, Razorclaw's gettin a foot in his face before this is over" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I can screen ya" Buzzsaw rolls sharply as he's peppered by Air Raid's assault, but he takes full advantage of his own size and mobility to snap around sharply. His mortars fold in, another cannon sliding out as a hum of energy can be heard. Firing systems are brought online, and he takes a moment to lock on Air Raid's canopy. "Air Raid, you fly like a rock in the sky." His optics glint as he braces for what may, or may not, be a wonderful test of an interesting and new weapon system installed on his own sled... One that may, or may not, give the aerialbot a nice jolt into wakefulness. Or, better yet, dead-ness.... Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with Experimental Energy Cascade Weapon's If this backfires we're all doomed... Also FWOOOM! attack! <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "If you can keep them off of us Imager, I can get everyone spot-welded back together.." With a rather frightening image, up over the crest the grand Darkmount towers within Polyhex, hundreds upon /hundreds/ of Seekers rise and fly in perfect triangular formations, all headed straight for the outskirts. <'Autobot'> Imager says, "uhmmmm that...is a lot...of fliers" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "how...how about those that can fly...do so...the other way" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "RAID!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Eh!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Wha? Wha-WHOA!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "OKAY TIME TO GO." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "yeah..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "THAT is a plan I can get behind" <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "Uhh...wh..wh..wh..why are we here?!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'm wrecking that bird and we're out of here! Guh.... So close..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "VENGEANCE!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "... Imager, get Blades out of here. Raid, reckon you can bomb him?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Can do" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yeah just... fraggin' BIRD!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'll hold 'im off." Razorclaw withdraws his sword and takes a step back as Blades uneavenly staggers to his feet. "Hmph. If I cared any for Autobots prehaps I would be impressed by your persistance." The stab is strong, but awkward due to Blades' injuries. Razorclaw twists his own blade down at an angle, the rotor blade sparking as it strikes across it and cuts across Razorclaw's side instead of straight through him. On the other hand, the strike is a perfect setup. Imager gets in with her retorts, a fist into the midsectiion Blades' missed, and then slams her shield into Razorclaw's chin with enough force to make even the Predacon reel backwards. Followed by getting bomblasted in flames besides, licking scorces all across his form. And yet, for all the fury the combo of Autobot comradery brings, Razorclaw still stands. Smoking, battered, but still standing. "Outgunned? Prehaps." His own guns lock into place on his shoulders again. "But when it comes to war, more isn't necessarily better." A barrage from two cannons is more than enough to pepper all three Autobots thanks to the volatile nature of the gas that makes the shells so explosive, scattering shrapnel in the wake of the shockwaves of detonation. Rumble is still more or less blinded, but that doesn't stop him from trying to be a menace and a general nuisance as long as the Autobots are sticking around. "...Hey, Fat Feet, that you down there?" Rumble calls down to Imager, and grins as he targets her form. He...he might actually like her, a little bit, because he just doesn't have that anger behind his words. "Hey, here's a kiss for ya!" He takes his laser-rifle off his back and pchoo-pchoo-pchoos in Imager's direction. "Hahahah." Combat: Rumble strikes Imager with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blades with his Three against one? Hardly fair odds... for you. Area attack! Combat: Blades falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Imager with his Three against one? Hardly fair odds... for you. Area attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Razorclaw strikes Dogfight with his Three against one? Hardly fair odds... for you. Area attack! <'Autobot'> Blades kzt-kt. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Blades!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Do I need to mount a search and rescue operation?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Uh. Uh..." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Imager, Deliverance, get him -out-. I'll buy you some time..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I've still got him" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "S'... Someone grab- Yes. Thank you." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Got whatcha call a grapnel beam, Raid. He's in good hands." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Where are you located, anyway? Got a pulse from your locator beacons I can use just in case?" Blast Off manages to stand and look around again. He still has no idea what these Autofools are doing here, but they sure landed a lot of hits on him. LUCKY hits... they... they *had* to be. He winces and holds the gaping wound in his torso as he finds his footing, looking up as Dogfight, Imager, and Blades tag team Razorclaw. Slaaag. What are they /doing/? Is this some sort of strange Autobot Wrecker recruiting drive or something? Blaze into the middle of Decepticon territory and slag as many Cons as possible? Whoever comes out alive becomes a Wrecker? Blast Off glares in Air Raid's direction. Air Raid? A Wrecker??!! .... NAH. Blast Off manages to equilibrate enough to take to the air again, this time using anti-gravs. Looking down on the Autobots piling on Razorclaw, he draws out his ionic blaster. "Fools! I would have thought *zkt* you might have learned a lesson back in Nova Cronum... /or/ from that...former FireBase of yours..." With that, he fires at the largest target- Imager! <'Autobot'> Imager says, "we're in 'way too darn close to Polyhex' at least where that is on the map" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Wonderful." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "ayep" Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I'll prepare just in case." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "this'll...this...this is gonna get command down on us" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Psshhhh." <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "I'm on it, I can get Blades up and runnin enough ta evac if ya need me to" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "We got 'em runnin'!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Imager with his Wreck it! attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Worry about that later. If someone gets left behind, make sure you note the location. I'll get my sneak on and handle the rest." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "But focus on making sure that does not happen." <'Autobot'> Deliverance says, "No one gets left behind Wraith!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "We've got this handled mech!" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "huh...." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "No one gets left behind." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Blaster, can we secure the comms while this happens?" Blades would point out that Razorclaw cared enough to say that he doesn't care, but Blades's own past cynicism catches up with his future self. Imager is probably not going to be drinking out of Blast Off's energon wine-marinated head tonight. Razorclaw guns Blades done, and that's that. The Protectobot crumbles, and thought is no more. Any trash talk dies with the light in his optics. <'Autobot'> Blaster has encrypted this channel. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Oh... hrm... woops." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Right. Thank you." Combat: Cybertronian All-Terrain Ambulance begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle and Buzzsaw Imager takes a step back as she's peppered with firepower. Most of it doesn't really phase her, but since the seeker horde is coming in right behind Razorclaw, it definetely looks like she's taken aback by the Predacon's presence. In another time perhaps. Razorclaw's ability to humble her has been noted twice, this time however, her problem is airborne. Rumble catches her in the shoulder, and she doesn't even notice. Razorclaw's mortar shorts out one of her servos, but her armor suffers most of the impact. Only when Blast Off hits her right in her main lifting piston does she notice. "huh?" Imager takes a step back, then transforms wordlessly The large hovercraft still facing Razorclaw, she starts to flow backwards, over Blades, then into the distance. "Whoops...almost forgot." A white whipline cord of energy snags Blades, then hauls him up onto her solar panel, "I gotcha...." Combat: Imager begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle , Blast Off, Buzzsaw, Razorclaw, and Cybertronian All-Terrain Ambulance <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Clear out, droppin' bombs!" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Watch your fire, I got wounded here!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "If you don't have to, then don't." When Blades goes down, Deliverance spins back towards where Imager is. Transforming, he flips up onto the top of the hovercraft, kneeling over the downed warrior and quickly getting to work trying to stabilize the protectobot, riding out. Deliverance has left. Deliverance heads back to OOC-Land. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Best everyone leaves as a unit than one stays behind to get ripped to pieces." There's a grunt from Dogfight as he is hit by Razorclaw's shot. However, with Blade's fallen and the Seekers en-route, he knows he needs to get out -now-. The Triggerbot transforms and flies into the air, however he doesn't fly out with the others. Instead he flies to the only other threatening flier there: Buzzsaw, attempting to clip the bird's wings. Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode <'Autobot'> Air Raid mutters. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Buzzsaw with his Wingclip! attack! Combat: Massive damage! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Brought you a distraction! Don't waste this!" "A-rock- ... A ROCK!?!" Air Raid snaps back at Buzzsaw, juuuust before the experimental cannon lances straight through his canopy and out the underside of his nosecone. Hoooooly slag that hurts. Then Blades goes down, and he's actually very angry about this! One might think he didn't hate that chopper! Seeing the ground cavalry retreat, he snaps pylons open and drops every little cluster bomb he's got. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Blast Off with his DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Razorclaw with his DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Rumble with his DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 Fuselage_Hardpoints. 3 remain. Buzzsaw watches what appears to be a rather pleasing retreat from a large portion of the Autobots courtesy Blades' attack. But, then, he gets blasted himself by Dogfight's retaliation for everything he's done up to this point. His engine sled actually gets knocked offline from the impact, parts of that experimental weapon going in multiple directions. Along with an engine and a portion of his wing on the trailing end. Alarms and warnings flash through his HUD as he drops into a flat spin, fighting to regain control as the ground accelerates towards him rather rapidly. He does recover, but just barely, firing off a wide-arcing mortar in the perceived direction of Dogfight, followed by another. All of them poorly aimed and flying erratically due to the damage done to his sled. That is going to be a pain to fix... but he'll see to it later. After firing, he simply lands on the ground to nurse his wounds, watching the aftermath as sparks arc from his broken wing and weapons systems. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grumman X-29 with his Clipped grounded but not out. Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Imager with his Clipped grounded but not out. Area attack! Rumble gets the spark clusterbombed out of him, and the ensuing explosion nearly knocks him out of the sky. But as long as he's mad and his laser-rifle still holds a charge, he's sticking around. "You leave my brother alone," he seethes as he tries to target Dogfight. Never mind Buzzsaw was just fine and had just been able to use the experimental weapon perfectly -- that's not the point! The point is...Rumble still has beef. Combat: Rumble strikes Grumman X-29 with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Combat: Grumman X-29 falls to the ground, unconscious. <'Autobot'> Dogfight grrtzs.... <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Status report?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Blaster, we're still scrambled, yes?" Razorclaw doesn't look the least bit surprised when Imager and the newcomer turn tail to pull Blades out of the proverbial fire. Not that he shows much expression in the first place in robot mode. As much as he dislikes to let wounded prey flee, between the incoming air support and Buzzsaw giving chase, he doesn't do so himself. Buzzsaw is one of Soundwave's finer creations, he'll get the message across. Really at this point, Razorclaw is all fine with standing back and watching the end of things. Air Raid deciding to carpet bomb them changes that. There's explosions. There's smoke, and fire, and the loud thunderous booms that come with bombs being dropped. Somewhere in the midst of it the Predacon is lost. Only for one very angry mechanical lion to come leaping out of the smokey mess. The initial leap slams his paws to the side of a tower, enough to rebound and leap off again, launching himself towards the Aerialbot in an attempt to catch him before he can pull up higher from his bombing run again. <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Hull yeah." Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Combat: Battle Lion strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his HOLY LEAPING LIONS BATMAN attack! -3 Blast Off hears of an incoming assault coming in from the Seekers above and decides discretion is the better part of valor. The shuttleformer hovers higher up, but he takes a moment to face the Autobots. Spotting Air Raid about to make another attack, he dips and dodges out of the way (seems he finally remembered how to duck... about time), then lifts his own weapon to aim at the Aerialbot. "Tsk, turbo-turkey.... your kind never /does/ learn." He'd fire, too, but a shadow swoops overhead- a Seeker shadow. Hmm. Maybe he should get out of the way first, THEN fire- so that's what he does. He DOES spot Dogfight biting the dust, though, and smirks udner the faceplate. "You're next, Air Raid..." Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. In great roaring droves, the Seekers dive across the landscape, strafing laserfire across any Autobot that's lingering. F-15E Strike Eagle struggles to keep his HUD from glitching out as the smoke, though he needn't any visual aid to know Dogfight had gone down. Huh, this worked out better in his head. If he could glare /loudly/ at Blast Off he would. He can't seem to think of any witty retorts for now, and absolutely detests running, as usual, but those Seekers are serious business. "Gah!" he yelps as one catches a vertical stabilizer. Before he can recover, A LION IS JUMPING OUT OF THE SMOKE TO MAUL HIM. Teeth and claws rip up his wing, and it's everything he can do to keep from turning to engage. No, time to flee. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. ~~ Angel, angel, what have I done? ....I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire...~~ Imager continues on, roaring scant time ahead of the enemy forces, as the Decepticons send the Autobots packing. Perhaps the ego, the morale from dropping Fort Scyk was unvaunted...perhaps it was because the Bots sent their bigtimers there. It was a stupid plan. So stupid. They got cocky, Imager got MAD. Too many memories of countless other teams she was a part of...and the only one left standing. ~~I've conquered country, crown, and throne ...Why can't I cross this river?~~ While the battle was lost, and how. There was something driving her, while Blades' body lays upon her roof. Up in the sky, Dogfight gets lit up, his body afire and starts to plummet. Imager's Helios Array shifts, aiming at Dogfight. Sending up another white beam of grappling power to snag him, to at least pull him towards her before he hit the ground. ~~It'll take a lot more than words and guns ...A whole lot more than riches and muscle~~ Explosions light up the ground, only a few steps behind the Femme. She shifts mode to stand, Blades form sort of hopping up onto her shoulder, thanks to her transformation mode. The Femme hustles, eyeing Dogfight. If things worked out, he'd practically fall atop her with that redirection...but there was no time to make things delicate. She leaps up with her free arm, snagging the plummeting Dogfight, catching him on her other shoulder, sending pieces of Dogfight shattering off of him by the impact. As the Seekers light up behind her again with their ordinance, sillhouetting the Femme, carrying her team out on her shoulders. Because here, now at least...she was able to save some others. And maybe that was enough. The war wasn't over because the Bots took a stinking base, or because they broke a series of drones. ~~The hands of the many must join as one ...and together we'll cross the river~~ Today'd have to do, but there's always a tomorrow... Grumman X-29 is hit expertly by Buzzsaw's shot first, which he doesn't seem to pay much attention to, too caught up in his anger. But then that strike from Rumble strikes home, hitting one of those two fire-spewing engines. There's a massive explosion as the Triggerbot is engulphed in the fire he so calously wields against the Decepticons. Could this be the end for Dogfight, having given his life to buy his Autobot allies a chance to escape? &r&r Not today. Imager's beam hits home and the Triggerbot lands on Imager. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "We all out?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "yeah, think so. I got two." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Air Raid?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yeah I'm out..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I think that went well!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Sounds like everyone.... We'll keep the medbay ready." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "my main drive train's gonna need some serious overhaul, sorta..had to lock up the ole arms, as I was leakin piston juice, but otherwise...*trails off*" <'Autobot'> Spindrift says, "... That didn't sound like it went well at all from the radio..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "nope, not in the slightest" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ahh, we nearly had 'em!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I look forward to the report... and I'm sure Command will as well." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I'll stand by the tracking stations until you are all back." <'Autobot'> Air Raid makes some kind of noise. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "What report, this didn't happen..." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "that depends on how much of a good guy Blaster is." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "who is...also totally swell and understanding, and totally isn't getting homemade energex for compliance" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, ".........." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yeah, Blaster's great!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "You do realize, from what I gather, this was almost a massacre that will be flooding Decepticon propaganda channels, right?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "And you intend to hide it...how?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "erm" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Um." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Yeah..doooo telllll?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Gah, Jazz!" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "well then, Demotions all around, I didn't like being rank 2 any...oh hey...Jaz..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "S'... SUCCESSFUL SCOUTING MISSION." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yes now we are very sure they have a lot of air support over... Poly...hex." <'Autobot'> Wraith sighs. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Yeah...I'm just gonna go back to mah Zombie Huntin'..." <'Autobot'> Spindrift transmits the sound of slapping forepaw to face. <'Autobot'> Imager says, "uh..zombies?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "They aren't very nice zombies..." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Eh, getting demoted for doing really stupid things is sort of why I was stationed so far away from Cybertron on guard duty for so many cycles. Also I'm up now." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "is that something that Operations isn't supposed to know about? *hopeful*" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "That reminds me... Jazz, did those datafiles I recorded get to you intact?" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "The images of those folks wha' blew ya up?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "And the vocal recordings of them lording over my body. One spoke normal, one had a strange dialect I'm not familiar with." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Yeah, I uh..forwarded all that out to the datanet didn' I?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I was in quarantine getting scrubbed down from my tainted energon bath. I'm just catching up on things myself." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "... Yup http://youtu.be/ZeJkbqjQvnk" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Air Raid, let's leave the planning to me next time, alright? Y'know, once I requisition new blasters so I can slaggin' fly." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hey mech I'm not the one that went down in flames!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "It went fine. We totally lit up Blast Off." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I went down in flames to buy Imager a slagging chance to escape with Blades!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Didn't see you putting your neck on the line!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You fraggin' piece a-" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You're lucky you're slagged right now else I'd rip another wing off." <'Autobot'> Dogfight vents out a growl. <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "C'mon, guys. Blame game later." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Save it. Everyone back on friendly ground?" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "shut the slick up, guys. I just hauled TWO of you out of there." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I don't exactly like having to drag out half a team, el solo." <'Autobot'> Air Raid huffs. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Should I take that as a yes?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Y'... Yeah we're good. No problems here." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Great. Shutting down the station here. Welcome home. Glad I don't have to go back for any of you." Battle Lion gives Air Raid a prime example of why ITS A LION GET IN THE CAR is a meme to be feared. He tries to claw the jet right out of the sky, but after taking the thrashing the Aerialbot's maneuvering to escape manages to dislodge him as he blasts away. Twisting in midair a few times, Razorclaw comes down to the ground with a heavy thud on all four paws, legs buckling to absorb the impact. So he just lays down there to watch the Seekers drive the scurrying Autobots from their homefront. Unmoving save for a faint snort of fumes out his nasal ducts. Today, the Autobots were foolish... But at the same time, proven themselves willing to push farther and more aggressively than they have in the past. This is something to not be overlooked despite the victorious moment... Imager goes home. Imager has left. <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw hmphs. "The Autobots have been driven off. Severely damaged and with at least two struck down for their braizen efforts. Good work Decepticons." Dogfight takes flight to the Sky over the Polyhex Region. Dogfight has left. <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "I shall require a lift back to our haven. My engines were damaged, and if my wing were not broken, I would be more than capable." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...I think they're all..*Zkt* mad. ...I can... I can assist you, Buzzsaw. I will require some repair work myself." <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw says, "Then do so, both of you. I will make sure no one tries to double back under the Seekers thinking we have all left before joining you." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "U-Understood." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Indeed. Very good." Blast Off watches the Autobots flee, and thinks that they all must be quite and utterly MAD. Every single one of them. Unlike the Decepticons- oh slag it all, who's he fooling? The Combaticons are the only sane ones around here... well, not counting Vortex of course. Buuut anyway... the Autobots have been driven off. Blast Off does as he said he would on the Con channel, and heads towards Buzzsaw's signal to find and pick up the condor. Or what's left of him. Not that there's a lot left of Blast Off, either..... Buzzsaw drops the damaged weapon-sled and flits his way up to perch on Blast Off's shoulder looking worse for wear, but still standing as menacingly proud as only he can. Crimson optics burn after the Autobot retreat, and he clicks his beak. "Good show, Commander. Good show indeed." Rumble flies back off toward the base, having taken his lumps and given a few of his own. Rumble moves to the Outskirts. Rumble has left. Battle Lion has by this point gone immobile as he tends to do. Watching for the Seekers to return, waiting... and going over various things in his head. Wary yet deep in thought and consideration. It's kind of what he does. Blast Off winces as Buzzsaw lands on his shoulder. Then part of his shoulder falls off. Buzzsaw may or may not still be ON that part. He stares forelornly down at it, then stoops over to pick it up and straighten up again. Attempting to look as dignified as possible while other pieces and heat shield tiles keep flaking off from time to time, he says, "Yes. We certainly routed them from... whatever they were trying to do. I just wish I knew *what* it was." His optic ridges furrow. "I shall have to increase aerial patrols, I believe." Buzzsaw watches the piece fall and shuffles to the other shoulder. "We shall have to plan our next press to capitalize on this. Perhaps it is time to focus on Tarn." Blast Off nods. "I would like that. Tarn has been in my sights for a long time..." "Well then, Commander, you have my unwavering support." The condor clicks his beak again. "Let's make them all bleed." A faint throaty rumble comes from Razorclaw's general direction that could be agreement, but other than showing he's still paying attention to the conversation as well is the only response out of him. Blast Off nods again. "We shall need to discuss things, then. I have a few things in mind there... and I could use your assistance." He takes a step forward, then winces again at some pain as another piece of him that is probably pretty important falls off as well. He sighs, picks it up, too, and lifts up into the air to head back to the base. He gives Razorclaw a nod as he flies up, then heads off.